


Homies in different zonies

by Changbinseyebrow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, But uhm I’m writing this and realising damn, Cause I don’t know the plot, Crack, Emphasis on the THINK, Funny, Honestly don’t know what to tag, I MEANT 7 CHAPTERS IN, I haven’t actually thought that far ahead, I should know If they die or not, I think this is getting rly angsty, I try to be funny, Insomnia, Isnt that fun and quirky, I’ll update soon, M/M, Might be smut, Sexual Jokes, So I’m five chapters in, This might be a sad ending, a lot of me projecting onto jisung, anyway I forgot to say I swear in this, but I don’t, chatfic, eating disorder probably, every chapter is a bit spicy, i rly hope no characters die, if there’s triggers then there will be warnings, lmao okay I’m gonna stop updating the tags and acc update the fic, mild angst?, mild depression, minsung in stupid, no real plot, so it’s a surprise for all of us, sticky one that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbinseyebrow/pseuds/Changbinseyebrow
Summary: A pretty lit chat fic 🤩





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually don’t know what I’m doing. I was having a shower, and decided to make a chat fic. So I wrote the first chapter. I honestly don’t know the plot, is there even a plot? Maybe, Idk. Uhm it might be angsty? I just like chat fics okay!! It’s lowkey just gonna be me trying to be funny, even though my humour is stupid, it’ll prolly get better. Now if I haven’t put you off reading this, then enjoy!!

10:34am “squirrel has created a group chat”

 

** Homies from different zonies  **

 

**The meanhoe** : jisung. What is this 

 

**Squirrel** : it’s a group chat with all my best buds  😗

 

**Meme lixa** : ha you put the “ 😗 ” emoji, that’s gay

 

**Squirrel** : Felix, we are ALL gay, especially you

 

**The meanhoe** : Felix are you going to come to the dance lecture 

 

**Meme lixa** : I was gonna skip, but my attendance is low and my grades are lower 

 

**The meanhoe** : fuck, I was gonna skip with you, I haven’t written the essay

 

**Meme lixa** : w-we have an essay?????

 

**Braces** : did you just stutter and use punctuation?

 

**The Meanhoe** : yes we have an essay...wanna skip  🤠

 

**Meme lixa** : see ya at maccy’s in 10 

 

**Aussie dad** : minho. I did not raise you for years, just so you could skip class with felix 

 

**The meanhoe** : YOU DIDN’T RAISE ME, I’m skipping, ha take that dad!!

 

**Squirrel** : daddy *wink wonk*

 

**Aussie dad** : . 

 

**Scary bear** : . 

 

**Meme lixa** : .

 

**The meanhoe** : .

 

**Braces** : .

 

**Seo dark** : .

 

**Dandy lion** : .

 

** Stunner  ** 😍 : .

 

**Squirrel** : ohhhh so now y’all are active, hmm? 

**Squirrel** : also why does hyunjins name look like something year 8 girls would comment on each other posts-

**Squirrel** : also why is Jeongins name ‘braces’ when he doesn’t have braces-

**Squirrel** : oh so now y’all are quiet again?

 

**Braces** : seungmin, do you wanna come round and watch movies, I’m off lectures for today

 

**Squirrel** : the audacity-

 

**Dandy lion** : sure I’ll be round In a bit :)

 

**Squirrel** : AM I INVISIBLE?????

 

**Seo dark** : shit, I should get to lectures !!!!

 

**Squirrel** : oh hi jisung, didn’t see you there 

**Squirrel** : oh no problem Jisung, how are you?

**Squirrel** : you know, I have been better, but I’m glad you’re on this gc

**Squirrel** : ikr, we really should chat more.

**Squirrel** : I love you jisung

**Squirrel** : I love you more  😍😍

 

**Scary bear** : did you just-

 

**Squirrel** : HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH MYSELF??

**squirrel** : yes  😔

 

**Meme lixa** : it’s okay bro, I’ll sad yeehaw with you

 

**Squirrel** : yeeawwwww bro you’re the best 

 

**Meme lixa** : love you bro 

 

**Squirrel** : love you too bro  😗

 

** private chat: dance god, dance prince  **

 

**Dance god** : hyunjin. Why is he so cute 

 

**Dance prince** : who? Jisung?

 

**Dear god** : no, Ronald McDonald

**Dance god** : yes jisung

 

**Dance prince** : the sass was so unnecessary 

**Dance prince** : anyway, he didn’t do anything, he just spoke to himself 

 

**Dance god** : yes, and it was so freaking cute aksbahhsnaowhahna

 

**Dance prince** : sounds pretty gay to me 

Seen: 10:58am


	2. Insomnias a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsung are so stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who’s confused 
> 
> Scary bear: woojin  
> Aussie dad: chan  
> The meanhoe:minho  
> Seo dark: changbin  
> Stunner 😍/ dance prince: hyunjin  
> Squirrel: jisung  
> Meme lixa/ dance god: Felix  
> Dandy lion: seungmin  
> Braces: jeongin 
> 
> I’m not sure how certain I am with the relationships, they might change I’m not sure

** (00:34) Homies from a different zonie **

 

**Squirrel** : what’s poppin lads 

 

**Seo dark** : jisung, sweety, why are you still awake :)

 

**Squirrel** : what can I say, insomnias a bitch 

ƪ (˘ ⌣ ˘)ʃ

**Squirrel** : but Binnie Hyung, why are you awake, my munchkin 

 

**Seo dark** : shush, you aren’t turning this on me!!

 

**Squirrel** : what are you gonna do? Fight me????

 

**Seo dark** : maybe I will

 

**Squirrel** : BITCH please, you only come up to my waist. What you gonna do?

**Squirrel** : Steal my kneecaps?

 

**Seo dark** : you’re barely taller than me!

**Seo dark** : and yes, I’ll steal your kneecaps, it’ll be very painful 

 

**Squirrel** : noted 

 

**The meanhoe** : jisung take your pills and go to sleep. As much as I lOvE your obsessive spam on this gc, I can’t deal with it at this god forsaken hour! And ion know why you think people gonna answer when it’s past damn midnight.

 

**Squirrel** : sorry Hyung. Night.

 

** Private chat: Binnie to meanie  **

 

**Binnie** : what the fuck dude 

 

**Meanie** : what?? I didn’t do anything 

 

**Binnie** : you know sungie has insomnia, what’s he meant to do if he can’t chat on the gc? 

**Binnie** : I thought you liked him, yk more than a friend 

**Binnie** : plus you know he’s sensitive 

 

**Meanie** : oh shit you’re right, I’ll go apologise now

**Meanie** : wait. Who told you I like Jisung?

 

**Binnie** : I have my ways ;))))

 

**Meanie** : hyunjin!!! That boy better pray that I don’t snap him like a kit kat on Tuesday

**Meanie** : also say anything to jisung and you’re dead short stacks

 

**Binnie** : noted 

(Seen 00:56)

 

** Private chat: jisung expert to Minho expert  **

 

**Jisung expert** : look sungie, I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have said that on the gc, I’m just really tired. But that shouldn’t be an excuse 

 

**Minho expert** : oh it’s okay hyung, you were right, I’m annoying 

 

**Jisung expert** : no you’re not, I think it’s cute!

 

**Minho expert** : uwu thank you Minnie 

 

**Jisung expert** : but please take your meds or I’ll go mike Tyson on your ass!

 

**Minho expert** : noted 

(Seen 01:06)

 

( **01:15) 1racha+1racha+1racha=3racha**

 

**Bro sung** : YALL IM CRYING!!!

 

**Bro bin** : if minho said anything, I’ll kill him, seungmin will bury the body, it’s our deal

 

**Bro Chris** : so I’m just working on lyrics and changbins threatened to steal jisungs kneecaps and kill minho. This is why I’m never active 

 

**Bro sung** : CHRISTOPHER CHANBANG!! LOOK AT WHAT MINGO SAID 

 

**Bro Chris** : Mingo

 

**Bro bin** : Mingo

 

**Bro sung** : is everyday, bully jisung day????

 

**bro chris** : anyway bro, that’s not my name but I’ll let it slide, you cheeky rascal 

**Bro Chris** : I hated that. Anyway, send ss of what he said 

 

_Bro sung sent a screen shot_

 

 **Bro bin** : ion get what I’m looking at, except for the fact your users are “Minho expert and jisung expert”  🤭

 

**Bro sung** : HE CALLED ME CUTE, HE CALLED ME CUTE, HE CALLED ME CUTE

**Bro sung** : I blushed like a school girl anime character 

 

**Bro Chris** : okay??

 

**Bro sung** : this is B I G

 

**Bro bin** : wanna know what else is big?

 

**Bro sung** : not you 

 

**Bro bin** : and this is why we can’t have nice conversations

 

**Bro Chris** : anyways sungie, why don’t you just ask him out, you’ve been pinning for years 

 

**Bro sung** : wHy DoNt YoU jUsT aSk OuT wOoJiN

 

**Bro Chris** : ah you got me there 

 

**Bro bin** : anyways I’m not saying shit, I ain’t no snake 

(Seen by bro sung, bro Chris 01:37)

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You corrupted the baby!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upload schedule is gonna be everywhere due to school. But thanks to insomnia, I might actually write something

( **5:45) homies from a different zonie**

 

**Meme lixa** : ah finally, the fucking weekend 

 

**Scary bear** : was the ‘fucking’ really needed 

 

**Braces** : the fuckening 

 

**Scary bear** : JEONGIN NO 

**scary bear** : JISUNG,MINHO, FELIX!!!!!!!!!

 

**The meanhoe** : tf did I do, calm it honey bunch 

 

**Squirrels** : :( 

**Squirrels** : but yeah, what did we do!

 

**Meme lixa** : I said nothing, you dumb hoe

 

**scary bear** : YOU

**Scary bear** : CORRUPTED

**scary bear** : THE 

**scary bear** : BABY

 

**Braces** : woah there buster, calm down, I’m a big boy now 

 

**Meme lixa** : and I’m very scary

 

**Squirrels** : I punch my Walls, stay out at night

 

**Meme lixa** : and i do karate  😡

 

**Dandy lion** : wait. Y’all listen to cavetown??????? 

**Dandy lion** : maybe you two do deserve rights

 

**The meanhoe** : of course they don’t, they got it from Tik tok 

 

**Dandy lion** : of course they did  🤠

 

**Aussie dad** : y’all give me the phattest headache 

 

**The meanhoe** : not as phat as my ass

(Seen6:01)

 

( **6:05) 1racha+1racha+1racha=3racha**

 

**Bro Chris** : fuck me I’m stressed

 

**Bro bin** : no thanks, I’ll pass

 

**Bro sung** : that’s woojin job

 

**Bro Chris** : I’m gonna ignore you, but actually there is something I’ve gotta tell y’all about woojin 

 

**Bro sung** : tea? 

 

**Bro Chris** : technically. 

**Bro Chris** : I’m gonna ask him out, like now

 

**Bro sung** : TECHNICALLY MY ASS 

**bro sung** : THIS IS MASSIVE TEA

 

**Bro bin** : damn y’all rly getting it. Respect 

 

**Bro sung** : TELL US HOW IT GOES!!!!

 

**Bro Chris** :THANKS BROS, I WILL TELL YALL 

 

( **6:20) Homies from a different zonie**

 

**Aussie dad** : uhm, woojin pm me please 

 

**Stunner** 😍 : oh tea? 

 

**Squirrels** : omg Jimmie, you’re actually active for once

**Squirrels** : *jinnie

 

**Seo dark** : jiMmIe 

 

**Stunner** 😍 : yes it is I, Jimmie 

 

**Squirrels** : I make one spelling mistake and y’all jump me smh  😔

 

**Stunner** 😍 : anyways, I was dancing and getting sweaty

 

**Dandy lion** : damn that’s hot 

**Dandy lion** : oh shit 

 

_Dandy lion has deleted a message_

(Seen 6:42) 

 

 

 

 


	4. You Absolute buffoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandy pika: one: ew   
> Dandy pika: two: I didn’t mean to, please I’m a mess   
> Dandy pika: three: let’s not pretend like you don’t fucking fall to the feet of Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I’ve been inactive, I’m gonna try and post again soon on this fic and my other jisung/hyunjin one. I basically run a thread account which takes time, I also go to school 5 days a week and I work most days as well, so I have no free time.  
> If you wanna follow my insta then it’s @starry.jisung

( **6:46) Squirtle — > dandy Pika **

 

**Squirtle** : “damn that’s hot” oh please Jinnie  😍😍😍😍

 

**Dandy pika** : one: ew 

**Dandy pika** : two: I didn’t mean to, please I’m a mess 

**Dandy pika** : three: let’s not pretend like you don’t fucking fall to the feet of Minho

 

**Squirtle** : you have made your points, about Minho Btw, Felix acts rly weird around us. Do you think he likes Minho? Do you think he’ll be mad if one day I ask out Minho? Does Minho like Felix?

 

**Dandy pika** : you fool. You absolute buffoon

**Dandy pika** : the most oblivious gay award, goes to Han Jisung

**Dandy pika** : do you not like Felix then

 

**Squirtle** : I mean I like him as a friend yeah. But I don’t like him, the way I like Minho, he’s just my best bro 

 

**Dandy pika** : sigh. I’m not saying shit about shit 

(Seen 6:52)

 

 

( **8:45) wooj — > Channie**

 

**Wooj** : hey sorry, I just saw the gc, I was out 

 

**Channie** : oh hey uhm no problem. I’ve just been meaning to ask you something 

 

**Wooj** : sure, fire away bb

 

**Channie** : bb-

**Channie** : sjagshayvahbzhq

**Channie** : sorry anyway, I was uhm wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie or go to dinner sometime

 

**Wooj** : oh sure, who else is going?

 

**Channie** : ahahwjhabyabgz I meant just us

 

**Wooj** : oh. Christopher Bang, are you asking me out on a date?

 

**Channie** : yeah I am, if you don’t wanna tho then it’s fine and I understand, I just really like you and I think you’re cool and y-yeah

 

**Wooj** : woah calm down babes, of course, I like you too, even if you do overwork yourself. I’ll go out with you

 

**Channie** : uwu  🥺

 

**Wooj** : just tell me a time and a place :) 

 

 

( **8:57) 1racha+1racha+1racha=3racha**

 

**Bro Chris** : ya guys got a guy 

 

 

 


	5. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm this chapter has a lot more tea in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hey guys, I’m back, it’s been a month, what’s good! Uhm the comeback was rly good, I love road not taken so much! This chapter has a lot more tea and drama and I feel like it not as funny, but it’s important for plot development (not that I actually know the plot) it’s very messy, hopefully I’ll be able to clean this up in later chapters??

** (8:57)  1racha+1racha+1racha=3racha **

 

**Bro sung** : and I oop- 

 

**Bro bin** : MY GUY YOU REALLY DID IT, PROUD OF YOU, MY G, MY GUY 

 

**bro sung** : 

Nobody: 

Not a soul:

Changbin: MY G

 

**Bro Chris** : no but y’all don’t understand, he called me babe. B A B E

 

**bro sung** : proof or it didn’t happen 

 

_Bro Chris sent a screenshot_

 

**Bro sung** : HOLY SHIT, GET IT BROSKI 

(Seen 9:02)

 

**(9:05) homies from a different zonie**

 

**Scary bear** : oh yeah, not to be dramatic or anything, but uhm I’m going on a date with chan and I want to wear his hoodies 

 

**Meme Lixa** : I- 

**Meme Lixa** : it was so sudden, the taste, the flavour, I love it 

 

_[squirrels changed ‘scary bear’ to ‘whippedt_ ’]

 

**Dandy lion** : extremely appropriate 

 

**Aussie dad** : AHAHSWBQ he’s cute

 

**Squirrels** : you see, I would change your name, however that would ruin your brand. For the sake of us infants, you shall stay as our daddy 

 

**Meanhoe** : damn sungie, I thought I was your daddy ;( 

 

**Aussie dad** : MINHO NO 

 

**squirrels** :  ᴵ ’ ᵐ ⁿ ᵒᵗ ᵍᵒ ⁿⁿ ᵃ ᵈᵉ ⁿ ʸ ᶦᵗ

 

**Meme Lixa** : anyways, nobody asked 

 

**Meanhoe** : alright mate, calm please, just bants 

 

**Meme Lixa** : K

 

**Squirrels** : aight bro, min didn’t say anything bad, it’s just jokes.

 

**Meme Lixa** : bloody typical, not surprised with that response 

 

**Squirrels** : I- 

 

**braces** : A-ANYWAYS I UHM NEED HELP 

 

**Stunner** 😍 : innie the light of my life

 

**Dandy lion** : my every thought 

 

**Stunner** 😍 : how can we assist you

 

**Dandy lion** : how can we assist you

 

**Braces** : I- 

**Braces** : are y’all together 

 

**Stunner** 😍 : yeah lol we’re bored and cuddling and watching Netflix, wanna join? 

 

**Braces** : I’ll be round in five 

 

**Whippedt** : anyone would think y’all are dating 

 

**Dandy lion** : shut 

 

( **9:19) squirtle — > dandy pika**

 

**Squirtle** : what happened to the whole panicked gay thing. Cause I feel like I just missed out a major event to your relationship story line

 

**Dandy pika** : why do you compare everything to badly written fan fic?

 

**Squirtle** : what can I say? I wrote a lot of 1D fanfic back in the day 

 

**Dandy pika** : I cant be bothered to question it 

**Dandy pika** : anyways, let’s insert a flashback 

 

**Squirtle** : damn okay alright 

 

**Dandy pika** : so I was going to have a shower yk. And maintenance said that showers are under construction for TWO DAYS!! So I have a little rant to hyunjin, cause I just want a bloody shower 

 

**Squirtle** : quick thing, how is he not seeing these messages 

 

**Dandy lion** : cleaning the dorm, cause of jeongin 

 

**Squirtle** : oh yes jeongin, we will get onto that later

 

**Dandy lion** : ANYWAYS, he tells me I can shower round his so I’m pretty sure the gods were on my side yk. So after I shower, I see my clothes are wet, cause they got in the shower water somehow?? So I tell him and he gives me a pair of his sweat pants and one of his hoodies. Swear I’ve never felt so comfortable in my life 

 

**Squirtle** : I-

**Squirtle** : and then y’all just cuddled??

 

**Dandy lion** : yeah pretty much

 

**Squirtle** : ew you’re so whipped 

 

**Dandy lion** : as if you’re not for Minho 

**Dandy lion** : you also gonna need to talk to felix, cause he seems pissed sksksks

 

**Squirtle** : thank you captain obvious, I now can rest easy knowing I have someone as guideful as you. Kisses xoxo 

 

**Dandy lion** : SHIT JEIKGINS HETE, GOTTA FASH, WE WILL TALK LATER

 

**squirtle** : don’t regret anything 

(Delivered) 

 


	6. Late night chats with the bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cute” binnie sighed as he closed his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-what is this? No, it can’t be? A plot!!!!!

** (2:39am) songie —> lixuwu  **

 

**Songie** : yo bro, you okay? 

 

**Lixuwu** : yep.

 

**Songie** : nah bro, you never use punctuation unless you’re mad, what’s up? 

 

**Lixuwu** : “bro” 

 

**Songie** : uh felix? You are my bro, my best bro 

 

**Lixuwu** : this is exactly what I’m on about 

 

**Songie** : is this about Minho? Shit do you like Minho? Me calling him daddy was just a joke!

**Songie** : felix?

**Songie** : felix answer me please, if you want to go out with him, I’ll back off. I don’t want to get in the way of your potential relationship. 

 

**Lixuwu** : ffs jisung!!

**Lixuwu** : you’re OBVIOUS 

 

**Songie** : huh? 

 

**Lixuwu** : I LIKE YOU!!! I DONT LIKE MINHO, I LIKE YOU. 

**Lixuwu** : and yeah I know, it’s stupid and childish of me to get jealous, cause ffs we aren’t together and you and minho are clearly a better match and I’m just being petty and getting in the way. So sorry. And yk maybe if I wasn’t a coward then I’d have confessed earlier and then I could be with you.

 

**Songie** : felix I’m sorry

 

**Lixuwu** : no don’t apologise, this isn’t yours or minhos fault 

 

**Songie** : felix you know I love you, you’re literally my best friend and idk what I’d do without you,,,but I don’t see you like that. I’m so sorry 

 

**Lixuwu** : no I’m sorry, let’s just forget this ever happened, forget I said anything. Let’s continue as best friends, okay? 

 

**Songie** : felix

 

**Lixuwu** : please sungie, I’ll text you later. I’m not mad, let’s just meet up one day soon and play video games or sumn :)

 

**Songie** : yeah, uhm that sounds good.

(Seen 2:57am)

 

 

**(3:00am) 1racha+1racha+1racha=3racha**

 

**Bro sung** : it’s all good lads, Felix and me are chill 

 

**Bro Chris** : go to sleep jisung 

 

**Bro sung** : alrighty mr early sleeper

(-_-)zzz

(3:03am seen) 

 

**(3:10am) trashbin — > funkyfrecks **

 

**Trashbin** : hey Fe, are you okay? 

 

**Funkyfrecks** : ah sorta, me and jisung talked it out, dw about it :)

 

**Trashbin** : you can rant to me about whatever you want, I rly care for you and want to help 

 

**Funkyfrecks** : it’s just I really liked jisung, like I really really liked him, we’ve been best friends since I’ve moved here from Australia. And just my dumb feelings got in the way and idk binnie, I just shouldn’t feel that way. I really shouldn’t be liking a boy anyway, but yet here I am, a raging homosexual and I fell for my best friend who obviously loves Minho.

 

**Trashbin** : felix, your feelings aren’t dumb, you can’t control them. Jisung doesn’t hate you, and it’s fine to like boys. Heck we all like boys in our friend group, we all love you 

 

**Funkyfrecks** : thank you binnie, love you 

 

**Trashbin** : love you to fe 

**Trashbin** : also you named me ‘trashbin’ really!! Is that what I am to you, oh felix I am hurt ( ￣ー￣ )

 

**Funkyfrecks** : binnie don’t be silly, you’re so much better than a trashbin 

 

_Felix changed ‘trashbin’ to ‘baby binnie’_

_(3:37am Seen)_

_Changbin looked at the message and smiled_

_“Cute” binnie sighed as he closed his eyes to drift off into a peaceful sleep_

 


	7. Ice cream, you scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinnie😍: I ONLY answer jeongin and seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I’m posting again

( **10:09am) homies from a different zonie**

 

**Aussie dad** : hello my children, are y’all awake and ready for the day 

 

**Braces** : yes father, thank you for bestowing your knowledge upon my unworthy being. For I is a flower, and thou is the water, encouraging me to flourish into a vine of beauty. So thank you oh so much, you kind spirited soul that I call dad 

 

**Squirrel** : k 

 

**Aussie dad** : wow, somebody’s been paying attention to Romeo and Juliet 

 

**Whippedt** : good morning chris 

 

**Aussie dad** : Chris shsfayEcagvag 

 

**Squirrel** : why you malfunctioning over that? We call you Chris 

 

**Aussie dad** : sorry I’ve been looking everywhere and I still can’t find it :(

 

**Squirrel** : find what? 

 

**Aussie dad** : where I asked for your opinion 

 

**Squirrel** : oh okay, I see how it is 

 

**Meme lixa** : SUNGIE BRO 

 

**Squirrel** : FELIX BRO, I MISSED YOU BRO 

 

**meme Lixa** : (^з^)- ☆

 

**Squirrel** : ^_− ☆

 

**Dandy lion** : wow your braincell rly went  📉

 

**Squirrel** : “me and [rederacted] just cuddled” 

 

**Dandy lion** : shut it 

 

**Whippedt** : oh?

 

**Aussie dad** : oh? 

 

**Braces** : can you two just get married already 

 

**Whippedt** : I wouldn’t say no ;) 

 

**Aussie dad** : ANYGAYS

 

**Meanhoe** : do any of y’all want ice cream 

 

**Squirrel** : MINHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Meanhoe** : *minho hyung 

 

**Squirrel** : stfu, we don’t call anyone hyung  😡

 

**Meanhoe** : sungie darling, would you care to join me to get ice cream for everyone 

 

**Squirrel** : HELL YEAH!

 

**Seo dark** : it’s 10am 

 

**Meanhoe** : oh, so just because it’s 10am, does that mean the ice cream shop is shut? Huh binnie, does it mean that? 

**Meanhoe** : ANSWER ME YOU COWARD 

 

**Seo dark** : actually yes, it doesn’t open until 11am

 

**Meanhoe** : stfu

**Meanhoe** : I mean I love you as my number one bro, but shut up 

 

**Squirrel** : wanna come round and then we’ll go get the cream later 

 

**Meanhoe** : okay sure thing sugar 

 

**Aussie dad** : why don’t you and sungie go get the ice cream, and then we all meet up in one of the dorms and eat it together 

 

**Meanhoe** : yeah sounds good, let’s do it in sungies dorm 

 

**Squirrel** : the pure disrespect 

**Squirrel** : but yeah I’ll do it 

 

**Whippedt** : I’m not ready for these finals, so yeah Icry cream sounds good. Good idea chamois ;) 

**Whippedt** : FUCK I MEANT CHANNIE 

 

**Seo dark** : ah, romance in its purest form 

 

**Meanhoe** : I’m outside jisungs dorm, and I can hear him wheezing 

 

**Whippedt** : ANYWAYS ICE CREAM 

 

**Meme Lixa** : I’m back, ice cream is good. Sacrifice me for it 

 

**Meanhoe** : I’ll just buy it- 

 

**Meme Lixa** : I SAID SACRIFICE ME!!!!!!!!

 

**Squirrel** : I’m your favourite sacrifice 

 

**Seo dark** : the fact jinnie is just never active 

 

**Jinnie** 😍 : I’m here. Ice cream is good

 

**Seo dark** : wtf how did that happen-

 

**Jinnie** 😍 : jeongin and seungmin both texted me 

 

**Whippedt** : so you answer them, but you don’t answer the gc?

 

**Jinnie** : the ONLY two people I will ever answer are jeongin and seungmin 

 

**Braces** : I just have that on people

**braces** : I’m just hotter than you 

 

**Dandy lion** : what can I say 

 

**Squirrel** : confident gays

 

**Jinnie** 😍 : lol what? 

 

**Squirrel** : NOTHING

 

**Meanhoe** : okay me and sungie are leaving soon, we’ll text you when We’re nearly home 

( _Seen by: squir.....)_

 

_Jisung sat cross legged on the sofa facing Minho. He watched as the brunette typed lazily onto his phone and smiled. Minho said ‘home_ ’ 

 

 


	8. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanhoe: okay but can we take a moment to look at sungie cuddling me, and realise that my baby is a cutie 
> 
> Squirrel: thanks buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this got dramatic real quick. Me projecting myself onto jisung and making him my character? More likely than you would think. The next chapters should be a little less drama filled

**(10:30pm) homies from a different zonie**

 

**Jinnie** 😍 : ice cream was peng 

 

**Seo dark** : you?? Could?? Have?? Just?? Said?? That?? To?? Us?? In?? Person??

 

**Jinnie** 😍 : shut up shorty, I didn’t ask 

 

**Aussie dad** : why are we texting 

 

**Whippedt** : because jinnie is our social child 

 

**Aussie dad** : OUR??

 

**Seo dark:** don’t act like you don’t already know that you’re both our parents 

 

**Whippedt** : the emo has a point 

 

**Meanhoe** : okay but can we take a moment to look at sungie cuddling me, and realise that my baby is a cutie 

 

**Squirrel** : thanks buddy 

 

**Meanhoe** : I mean he’s literally the cutest little squish

 

**Squirrel** : aha ha 

 

**Meanhoe** : ope?

 

**Seo dark** : ah ffs, jisung message me

 

**jinnie** 😍: the mood swings of that boy are insatiable 😋

**whippedt** : one peaceful day is all I ask of 

( _Seen_ )

 

**(10:36pm) sungie—- > binnie **

 

**Sungie** : you called 

 

**Binnie** : explain 

 

**Sungie** : I have no idea what you’re on about 

**Sungie** : is minho still frowning at me, I don’t wanna look

 

**Binnie** : why are you so suddenly being cold with him? You were literally so whippedt for him earlier on when you were getting ice cream, and you cuddled up to him, now when he’s calling you cute, you dip.

**Binnie** : and no, he’s just staring off at the movie and looks sad 

 

**Sungie** : nothings wrong 

 

**Binnie** : bullshit 

 

**Sungie** : me and minho aren’t dating!!! So why do I have to reply with the same energy back to him, when nothings going to come from if? 

**Sungie** : I rly like him, like I genuinely do and I want to cuddle him and tell him how cute he is. But then there’s that annoying voice in my head that’s telling me I’m not good enough for him, that he’s going to leave me, so I should leave him first. I’ve got the worst commitment issues and him actively flirting back is making me go crazy. There’s something wrong with me changbin, as soon as someone shows any sort of kind feeling to me, I get put off??? I literally set myself up for heartbreak, I fall for fuck boy after fuck boy and they all tear me apart. I’d rather them not care about me, than have someone who genuinely likes me to get put off because idk how to function in a healthy relationship.

 

**Binnie** : shit, jisung I’m sorry 

**Binnie** : you’ve never rly fully gone into this, I thought all the commitment issue things was just a joke

**Binnie** : shit you’re crying 

**Binnie** : have you taken your meds?

 

 **Sungie** : there we go, everyone blaming it on the meds, yes I took my meds and I still feel like this. Wow crazy, I must be so fucked up

 

 **Binnie** : wait shit I didn’t mean it like that 

 

**Sungie** : it’s fine, idc anymore

**Sungie** : it’s not even that deep 

 

**Binnie** : I feel like you should explain this to Minho

**Binnie** : cause I’m not meant to tell you, but I know he rly likes you sungie 

 

**Sungie** : sigh 

**Sungie** : fine. Thanks bin 

( _Seen_ ) 

 

**(11:02) minhoExpert—- > sungieExpert**

 

**MinhoExpert** : sorry for being cold to you

 

**SungieExpert** : why are we texting? I’m right by you 

 

**MinhoExpert** : I don’t want to cry and make a scene 

 

**SungieExpert** : oh okay. I mean it’s fine, i guess I read it all wrong 

 

**MinhoExpert** : read what all wrong? 

 

**SungieExpert** : I thought maybe you enjoyed the flirting like I did 

 

**MinhoExpert** : it was actual flirting? 

 

**SungieExpert** : ofc it was? Did you think I was just playing with your feelings?

 

**MinhoExpert** : well not really, but sorta 

**MinhoExpert** : you call other people (like Felix) your baby 

 

**SungieExpert** : Felix is my baby, but just like a brother 

 

**MinhoExpert** : yeah I guess, it’s fine it’s whatever

**MinhoExpert** : bants whatever  🤪

 

**SungieExpert** : jisung that can’t be your answer to everything, we should talk about This 

 

**MinhoExpert** : I don’t want to talk about it lol 

**MinhoExpert** : taking about it makes it worse and real 

 

**SungieExpert** : jisung I rly like you, yk maybe a bit more than friends. You can trust me 

 

**MinhoExpert** : more than friends? 

 

**SungieExpert** : did I not make that clear? 

 

**MinhoExpert** : NO!!! That’s my whole problem, idk if you’re ever being serious with me or not! 

 

**SungieExpert** : I didn’t know you felt like that 

 

**MinhoExpert** : of course you didn’t 

**MinhoExpert** : it’s fine, I literally don’t care, it’s whatever 

 

**SungieExpert** : your therapist told you to talk about your problems with people, she said it would help 

 

**MinhoExpert** : don’t go bringing my therapy into this, I told you about it cause I trust you minho. And I don’t want you talking about it to me.

 

**SungieExpert** : I’m sorry 

**SungieExpert** : do you want to step outside and talk about it? 

 

**MinhoExpert** : oh and make a massive scene in front of everyone? No thanks I’ll pass 

 

**SungieExpert** : Literally what has gotten into you 

**SungieExpert** : I’m trying to help, but you’re being a little bitch about it 

 

**MinhoExpert** : okay cool, glad that’s how you feel about this 

 

**SungieExpert** : omg jisung 

**SungieExpert** : I LIKE YOU!!!! I was going to ask you out for idk a picnic or sumn, but since you’re acting like this, you clearly don’t like me back 

 

**MinhoExpert** : k cool 

**MinhoExpert** : I will go be a little bitch else where 

**MinhoExpert** : haha the only reason I’m being cold, Is cause I’m afraid hahahahaha 

**MinhoExpert** : whatever fam 

**MinhoExpert** : I’m gonna go talk to changbin, cause he’s a lad 

 

**SungieExpert** : bloody hell, sungie I’m sorry

 

**MinhoExpert** : okay 

**MinhoExpert** : I accept your apology 

**MinhoExpert** : I’m sorry for being cold to you on the gc 

**MinhoExpert** : I’m also sorry for being a little overdramatic bitch, didn’t realise I was allowed to show any emotions other than happy :) 

**MinhoExpert** : I rly like you minho, but I’m not ready yet 

 

**SungieExpert** : jisung it’s okay, we can talk about this later on yeah. Youre not mad still are you? 

 

**MinhoExpert** : yeah sure, it’s okay, cause you would definitely know how I feel

**MinhoExpert** : of course not, why would I be mad anymore, for a problem that I CLEARLY created :) 

**MinhoExpert** : lets just watch the movie luv xx

( _Seen_ ) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me your honest thoughts about this fic so far, is there anything I should improve on? I hope you’re all enjoying it, but I love constructive criticism


	9. [slut dropping intensifies]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braces: what 
> 
> Dandy lion: nothing 
> 
> Squirrel: a clown. A whole ass clown   
> Squirrel: seungmin was saying how we all find you cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a light hearted short chapter   
> Names for anyone confused   
> Chan: Aussie dad  
> Woojin: whippedt   
> Minho: meanhoe   
> Changbin: seo dark   
> Hyunjin: jinnie😍  
> Jisung: squirrel   
> Felix: meme Lixa  
> Seungmin: dandy lion   
> Jeongin: braces

**(10:23am) Homies from a different zonie**

 

**Squirrel:** annyeonghaseyo

 

**Dandy lion:** koreaboo 

 

**Meme Lixa:** oppar jinja sarang *finger heart*

 

**Whippedt:** seungmin darling, we’re all Korean 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** uh speak for yourself mate, I’m pure 100% Australian 

 

**Aussie dad:** no I’m-

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** uh uh uh uh uh uh did I mother fucking stutter, you bitch 

 

**Braces:** ah he seems to have joined Tik tok 

**Braces:** we’ve lost another one, press F to pay respects 

 

**Squirrel:** F

 

**Meme Lixa** : F

 

**Meanhoe:** F

 

**Dandy lion:** the fact only jisung, Felix and Minho said it, says a lot about them 

 

**Meanhoe:** our minds  🤩

 

**Squirrels:** we’re like +1000000 IQ

 

**Meme Lixa:** [softly] Whats an IQ

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** [slut dropping swiftly] dear son let me tell you that you don’t need to know what an IQ is to be like me 

 

**Meme Lixa:** [slut dropping intensifies] fäther show me how 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** [aggressive dropping] I will show you at dance tonight 

 

**Meanhoe:** [slut dropping into the conversation] as your parents, we shall show you the way of the world 

 

**Whippedt:** wtf is happening 

 

**Aussie dad:** shhhh don’t disturb it, this is the purest form you’ll ever see them in 

**Aussie dad:** if you interrupt, everything in nature will be set off course 

 

**Dandy lion:** it’s true, I’ve seen it with my own eyes

 

**Squirrel:** yeah minho three flip flops at me for days 

 

**Dandy lion:** damn that must have hurt 

 

**Squirrel:** I can still hear them squeak 

 

**Meanhoe:** we can make the bed squeak ;)

 

**Squirrel:** I am a pure Christian child, ask changbin 

 

**Seo dark:** as a member of the jisung committee, I can confirm he is a pure Christian child 

 

**Meanhoe:** I’m religious 

 

**Meme Lixa:** I’m catholic 

 

**Meanhoe:** I’m jisunglick

 

**Whippedt:** ENOUGH OF THAT THANK YOU 

 

**meanhoe:** smh you acting like you and chan aren’t an official couple 

 

**Aussie dad:** oh shit yeah, we can now be all couply in the gc 

**Aussie dad:** in that case, I love woojin and I shared an ice cream with him 

 

**Braces:** yk what. That’s sorta cute 

 

**Dandy lion:** you’re cute 

 

**Braces:** what 

 

**Dandy lion:** nothing 

 

**Squirrel** : a clown. A whole ass clown 

**Squirrel** : seungmin was saying how we all find you cute 

 

**Braces** : oh...

**Braces** : thanks!! But I’m scary, grrrr

 

**Whippedt** : yeah sure innie, anygay, me and chan are gonna go out now 

 

**Aussie dad** : we are? You aren’t even here yet

 

**Whippedt** : shhhh, I’m on my way 

 

**Aussie dad:** you hoes can’t relate 

( _Seen)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are much appreciated. Back to building plot in my next chapter


	10. I am NOT a bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussie dad: what!?
> 
> Squirrel: you’re a bottom.
> 
> Meanhoe: you’re a bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I’d like to say thank you so much for 200 kudos, I didn’t think many people would like this fic, but I’m so happy you are. Hope you enjoy this chapter, kudos and comments are always appreciated!! also if you could answer the question in the end notes, that would be so helpful 💕💕

 

> ** (4:34pm) homies from a different zonie  **
> 
>  
> 
> **Meanhoe** : yk I sorta wanna suck woojins dick 
> 
>  
> 
> **Meme Lixa:** good afternoon to you as well 
> 
>  
> 
> **Whippedt:** sorry luv, I’m taken xx
> 
>  
> 
> **Aussie dad:** yeah by me! His daddy ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> **Meanhoe:** that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day 
> 
>  
> 
> **Aussie dad:** what!?
> 
>  
> 
> **Squirrel:** you’re a bottom.
> 
>  
> 
> **Meanhoe:** you’re a bottom.
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo dark:** either they’re telepathic or they’re together 
> 
>  
> 
> **Squirrel:** yeah you’re right, Minho is here 
> 
>  
> 
> _Squirrel sent a picture_
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo dark:** I didn’t ask for a photo >:(
> 
> **Seo dark:** but you both are...cute 
> 
>  
> 
> **Squirrel:** awwww thanks bin bin bam
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo dark:** tf is a bin bin bam? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Squirrel:** well mr seo farm, it’s you
> 
> **Squirrel:** SEO DARK SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo dark:** I- 
> 
>  
> 
> _Meanhoe has changed ‘seo dark’ to ‘seo farm’_
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo farm:** pure disappointment, hang onto your ankles Minho, I’m coming to steal them
> 
>  
> 
> **Squirrel:** hey don’t touch his ankles!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo farm:** oh yeah sorry, forgot you have a foot fetish 
> 
>  
> 
> **Dandy lion:** sigh, this is why we can’t have nice things 
> 
>  
> 
> **Meanhoe:** thanks changbin, you broke jisung, he’s wheezing on the couch 
> 
>  
> 
> **Aussie dad:** ANYWAY before all of...that happened,I’m not a bottom! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Whippedt:** that’s not what it seemed likeearlier now is it baby ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> **Braces:** uh- 
> 
>  
> 
> **Dandy lion:** brilliant thanks, now you’ve scarred him. You’re meant to be our parents 
> 
>  
> 
> **Whippedt:** parents have sex too 
> 
>  
> 
> **Dandy lion:** dear god I didn’t need to hear that 
> 
>  
> 
> **Meme Lixa:** 🤢
> 
>  
> 
> **Whippedt:** yk I was gonna say that you can’t talk, but I haven’t actually seen you like anyone recently 
> 
>  
> 
> **Meme Lixa:** that’s what you think 
> 
>  
> 
> **Squirrel:** WHAT
> 
>  
> 
> **Meme Lixa:** bants  😳
> 
>  
> 
> **Squirrel:** I don’t believe it 
> 
> **Squirrel:** use protection 
> 
>  
> 
> **Meme Lixa:** disgusting
> 
> **meme Lixa:** I’m a good catholic boy
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo farm:** ANYGAY. Chan, woojin, how was your date?
> 
>  
> 
> **Aussie dad:** this is why changbin is the favourite 
> 
>  
> 
> **Braces:** :( 
> 
>  
> 
> **Aussie dad:** sorry changbin, innie is now my favourite 
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo farm:** >:0
> 
>  
> 
> **Whippedt:** moving on, how was our date Channie 
> 
>  
> 
> **Aussie dad:** you were there too, why don’t you explain
> 
>  
> 
> **Whippedt:** ah well I took him to the beach 
> 
> **Whippedt:** then for dinner on the pier 
> 
> **Whippedt:** we then went home and watched a movie and cuddled 
> 
> **Whippedt:** and then
> 
>  
> 
> **Aussie dad:** STOP THERE 
> 
> **Aussie dad:** it was a cute date 
> 
>  
> 
> **Meanhoe:** oh so chan rly got that woojin dick 
> 
>  
> 
> **Aussie dad:** no comment 
> 
>  
> 
> **Meanhoe:** I see you 
> 
>  
> 
> **(4:50pm) fake daddy — > real daddy **
> 
>  
> 
> **Fake daddy:** I must say, chan, I applaud you 
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** shut it minho 
> 
>  
> 
> **Fake Daddy:** oop-
> 
> **Fake Daddy:** nah fr tho, I’m happy you’ve got him 
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** thanks min
> 
> **Real daddy:** anyways, are you and jisung okay now? Bin said you got in an argument which is why jisung was crying (very quietly) at the sleep over. What happened? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Fake daddy:** fuck you heard that? Don’t tell him, he’ll be so embarrassed 
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** don’t worry we wouldn’t do that
> 
>  
> 
> **Fake daddy:** also yeah I think we’re fine now, we didn’t speak much about it after the sleepover. But we’re as close as ever :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** damn Minho, you really Care for him
> 
>  
> 
> **Fake daddy:** well yeah, he is one of my best friends 
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** “friends” uh huh sure minho, cause friends act like that around each other 
> 
>  
> 
> **Fake daddy:** honestly we are, anyways it doesn’t even matter if I do like him cause he doesn’t want to be with me atm. If I do ever end up dating him, I want to do it right 
> 
> **Fake daddy:** fuck that was a bit soft 
> 
> **Fake daddy:** or uh I could suck his dick and then dip!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** awww that’s cute 
> 
> **Real daddy:** don’t touch my child 
> 
>  
> 
> **Fake daddy:** I’m your child though??
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** no you’re my business partner, daddy’s incorporation 
> 
> **Real daddy:** fr tho you don’t have to talk about just sex yk, you’re allowed to have more than that 
> 
>  
> 
> **Fake daddy:** yes I know. But we both know what normally happens, and we both know it’s hopeless, even if I keep admitting to jisung that I like him, I’m worried history will repeat itself yk
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** you know jisung isn’t like that, you two are way more similar than you would think 
> 
>  
> 
> **fake Dady:** yeah ik, but It’s hard to shake old thoughts 
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** you’re worth way more than what you give yourself credit for, imagine if jisung saw and heard what you say about yourself. He wouldn’t agree with you
> 
> **Real daddy:** it doesn’t make you weak to have feelings 
> 
> **Real daddy:** you’re not what everyone makes you out to be, Minho 
> 
> **Real daddy:** you’re worth so so much more 
> 
>  
> 
> **Fake daddy:** I love you chan 
> 
>  
> 
> **Real daddy:** I love you too min
> 
> ( _Seen_ ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m rly tryna slow this fic down a little bit, but I’ve got lots of ideas now, idk how many chapters this will have btw. Also I was wondering if you all want me to keep it as purely a chat fic, or have moments where I go into a few paragraphs of taking about jisung or hyunjin or something, like their activities outside the chat fic. Also would any of you like to know what they all major in and stuff? Or do you want to just find that out through the chats and stuff? If you could leave comments about what you think, that would be great!!


	11. Jisungs fest pics for sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanhoe: send feet pics 😌💅✨
> 
> Dandy lion: I GAGGED 
> 
> Squirrel: coming right up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have a few mistakes cause it’s 2:30am but hope you enjoy mwah

**(12:24pm) homies from a different zonie**

 

**Seo farm:** where are y’all? Me and Lix are in the cafeteria 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** I’m in the library, I just had a free period and I’m still writing this god awful essay 

 

**Squirrel:** me and seungmin we’re gonna watch anime this lunch, cause we’re both in the same lecture next 

 

**Meme Lixa:** bro you know I love anime!!!!!!

 

**Squirrel:** sorry broski, but seungmin and I are gonna be watching it through the lecture as well :( 

**Squirrel:** you can come over and watch a bit if you want

 

**meme Lixa:** pffttt nah it’s calm, I’ll just break into your dorm and force you to watch anime with me at 2am 

 

**Squirrel:** sounds like a plan 

 

**Aussie dad:** Han jisung, Kim seungmin, you will not be watching anime through your lecture

 

**Dandy lion:** but the lecture isn’t important 

 

**Aussie dad:** BuT tHe LeCtUrE iSnT iMpOrTaNt

**Aussie dad:** sorry, I don’t think I stuttered 

 

**Whippedt:** now chris, lets not pretend like you didn’t watch p0rn through lectures 

 

**Seo farm:** YOU DID WHAT???

 

**Squirrel:** THIS IS GOLD 

 

**Dandy lion :** fuck anime, this is quality entertainment 

 

**Aussie dad:** aisyhwaiuwbausywhaus I watch it for the acting!!!

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** “step bro, what are you doing” 

 

**Dandy lion:** oh god stop, sung just spat milk all over me 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** what can I say, I’m a comedy genius 

 

**Dandy lion:** uh huh keep telling your jokes 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** oh you know it baby *elvis Presley dance away*

 

**Dandy lion:** dance students  🙄

 

**Seo farm:** okay well fuck y’all, me and lix are gonna go nandos or sumn

 

**Squirrel:** oooooo nandos date 

 

**Seo farm:** your days are numbered han 

 

**Squirrel:** noted 

 

**Meme Lixa:** loved to stay and talk, but I’ve got to get to some chicken 

 

**Squirrel:** bye loser 

 

**Dandy lion:** l8er sk8er

 

**Braces:** notice how woojin just says something that ruins chan, and then dips 

 

**Dandy lion:** notice how you’re just never active? 

 

**Braces:** touché 

**Braces:** also I want to change my username, it’s not right anymore, I don’t have braces 

 

**Squirrel:** UGH fine, teenagers 

 

_Squirrel has changed ‘braces’ to baby_

 

**Baby:** sigh, all you give me is pain and suffering 

 

**Squirrel:** over dramatic ass 

 

**Dandy lion:** I mean he IS a drama student 

 

**Baby:** I AM a drama student 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** talking about students, why did you take music production with jisung, seungmin? 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** I swear you don’t like it- 

 

**Dandy lion:** I’m just here for the free food 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** uni has no free food-

 

**Dandy lion** : shut it 

**Dandy lion:** basically his bitch ass was whining cause at the start of the year he obviously didn’t know chan or trash bin that well, so he wanted me to join, so I did. HOWEVER now he’s friends with chan and the bin, and I just can’t be bothered to change my minor

**Dandy lion:** my major is still photography tho 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **: I** bloody strive to have your friendship

 

**Dandy lion:** well money can’t buy 19 years of bestie material 

 

**Meanhoe:** send feet pics  😌💅✨

 

**Dandy lion:** I GAGGED 

 

**Squirrel:** coming right up 

 

**Dandy lion:** OMG HES TAKING OFF HIS SOCK 

 

**meanhoe:** sungie no-

 

_Squirrel sent a photo_

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** THIS is why I hated you for a month 

 

**Baby:** I’ve lost my innocence 

 

**Meanhoe:** yk, you’ve got some pretty nice feet 

 

**Squirrel:** oh oppar  🤩🤩

 

**Dandy lion:** BOTH OF YOU ARE DISGUSTING 

 

**Squirrel:** don’t be a jelly pot 

 

**Dandy lion:** the big sigh I let out 

 

**Squirrel:** ANYGAY!! As much as I’d love to keep sending you feet pics, I’ve got some anime to watch with seung 

 

**Dandy lion:** it’s true 

 

**Meanhoe:** okay well text me later sungie 

 

**Squirrel:** yep yep yep 

 

**Baby:** so minho, where were you? 

 

**Meanhoe:** I was at dance practice

 

**Baby:** with who? 

 

**Meanhoe:** alright Sherlock gnome , whats with the interrogation 

 

**Baby:** one: I’m taller than you. Two: I just want to know what’s going on with my favourite hyung 

 

**Whippedt:** oi watch it jeongin 

 

**Aussie dad:** yeah WE raised you 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** y’all become active at the most convenient times 

 

**Aussie dad:** it’s an Australian super power 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** but woojin- 

 

**Aussie dad:** he’s my future husband, we’re bonded 

 

**Whippedt:** aha ha bondage 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** disgusting 

 

**Baby:** CAN I CONTINUE MY QUESTIONS PLEASE FFS

 

**Whippedt:** :0

 

**Aussie dad:** y-yeah 

 

**Baby:** thank you!!!

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** my boy has spoken lads 

 

**Baby:** hwiskqhsyshaudgwh yes 

**Baby:** SO MINHO, WHO WAS IT WITH 

 

**Meanhoe:** bloody hell, it was with wooyoung 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** HA WRONG, WOOYOUNG WAS IN THE LIBARY WITH ME!!!!

 

**Meanhoe:** wtf I thought I had a deal with him!!!!

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** you underestimate my powers 

 

**Baby:** jinnie is friends with everyone 

 

**Whippedt:** ah yes, that’s my son, catching my best friends in a lie 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** caught in a lieeeeeeeeee

 

**Aussie dad:** Jimin solo he performed *chef kiss* perfection

 

**Baby:** anyway we’re side tracked 

**Baby:** why did you lie?

 

**Meanhoe:** why were you even suspicious of me? 

 

**Baby:** we have our ways and reasons 

**Baby:** okay fine, your snapmaps weren’t showing up anywhere we recognised 

 

**Meanhoe:** ffs snapchat 

**Meanhoe:** yk what, don’t worry bout it, its stupid 

 

** Jinnie 😍 ** **:** min you alright? Text me 

 

**Baby:** did I do something wrong 

 

**Whippedt:** no love, I’m sure Minho is fine 

 

**Baby:** okay… 

(Seen)

 

**(12:42) catsR4losers — > dogsR4losers**

 

**catsR4losers:** Minho are you okay? You can talk to me

**dogsR4losers:** thanks hyunjinnie but ill be fine, I’m not here to worry you 

 

**catsR4losers:** well you’re worrying me now! Are you sick????

 

**dogsR4losers:** …

 

**catsR4losers:** you ARE sick! Why wouldn’t you tell us, we thought you were up to some suspicious shit 

 

**dogsR4losers:** its not that serious, I was heading to practice and I fainted 

**dogsR4losers:** and what suspicious shit should I be doing anyways?

 

**catsR4losers:** Minho you fainted! That is serious, I’ll be round soon to check up on you, also why would you call woo young to get hm to lie, you know he can’t keep his own secrets, let alone any one elses

**catsR4losers:** also you never know what happens with some people, like who knew jisung sends you feet pics? I sure didn’t 

 

**dogsR4losers:** its fine really you don’t need to come round,i called over woo young to help me to the nurse cause he owes me a few favours. Nurse said its just the flu, I’ll be fine in a few days 

**dogsR4losers:** ALSO he’s only sent me feet pics twice 

 

**catsR4losers:** fine, but I’m telling jisung 

**catsR4losers:** god who would want to see his feet 

 

**dogsR4losers:** NO you can’t tell sung, he will overreact 

 

**catsR4losers:** ugh fine, but make sure to rest 

 

**dogsR4losers:** yes mum 

**dogsR4losers:** also jisungs feet are nice 

**dogsR4losers:** being sick makes you really tired 

 

**catsR4losers:** you’re disgusting, I’m going to block you, go to sleep 

 

**dogsR4losers:** Hyunjin, why is jisung standing outside my door 

 

**catsR4losers:** sorry ‘catsR4losers’ has blocked you 

 

**dogsR4losers:** I know you didn’t rly block me-

 

**catsR4losers:** sorry ‘catsR4losers’ has blocked you 

 

**dogsR4losers:** he won’t stop knocking

 

**catsR4losers:** sorry ‘catsR4losers’ has blocked you

 

 **dogsR4losers:** I- 

 

 **catsR4losers:** at least I now get to stop writing my essay and just say my friend needed help, and go watch anime with seungmin. You win some, you lose some luv, but I win all 🥰

 

**dogsR4losers:** you son of a bitch, how did he get here that quick 

(Seen)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated x


	12. A dAtE yOu SaY??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinnie: well I wasn’t thinking about it like that 
> 
> Minnie: oh my god   
> Minnie: I’m such an idiot I can’t-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m trying to upload more frequently, but I started school again today so idk. I’m also trying to work on developing other characters, even if this is sort of a jisung centric, every character and ship will have their own demons and battles to face along the way. Hope you all enjoy this more light hearted chapter :))

** (10:30am) Minnie —> jinnie  **

 

**Minnie** : JIN YOU BETTER BE AWAKE 

**Minnie** : WAKE UP

**Minnie** : WAKE UP 

 

**Jinnie** : HELLO IM AWAKE 

 

**Minnie** : GOOD 

 

**Jinnie** : wait...why did I need to be awake??

 

**Minnie** : well you see, you can’t miss another lesson so I’d wake you up so you didn’t miss it 

 

**Jinnie** : awww Minnie  🥺

 

**Minnie** : pftttt it’s nothing, I’m glad you’re awake 

 

**Jinnie** : well you know, since I am awake and ready, do you want to go get boba with me??

 

**Minnie** : like...a date??

 

**Jinnie** : well I wasn’t thinking about it like that 

 

**Minnie** : oh my god 

**Minnie** : I’m such an idiot I can’t- 

 

 

**(10:43am) dandy pika — > squirtle **

 

**Dandy pika** : JISUNG AS MY BESTOE I NEED YOY HERE RN 

**Dandy pika** : *BESTIE NOT TOE 

**dandy pika** : IM AN IDIOT HELP

 

**squirtle** : WHAT DID YOU DO

 

_dandy pika sent a screenshot_

 

**Squirtle** : OH MY GOD!!!!! tbh at least you making moves 

**Squirtle** : get that coin sis 

 

**Dandy pika** : 1) he’s not my sugar daddy 2) you’re not helping 

 

**Squirtle** : bruh you’ve gotta own that shit and get that dick  😌✨

 

**Dandy pika** : disgusting 

 

**Squirtle** : what about innie???

 

**Dandy pika** : I like them both but idk if they even like me, let alone if they want to be a poly. Also idk If hyunjin and jeongin like each other either 

 

**Squirtle** : stop being a pu$$y and get your man x2 

 

**Dandy pika** : I’m too scared 

 

**Squirtle** : you sir, are going to message him and say “yes I would like this to be a date if that’s okay with you, maybe we could invite innie as well” 

 

**Dandy pika** : why would I do that tho 

 

**Squirtle** : cause I’m fed up of you pinning him for months and not actually doing anything properly productive with that relationship 

**Squirtle** : also I have black mail material about *****

 

**Dandy pika** : oh god not that- 

**Dandy pika** : fine okay I’ll do it 

 

**Squirtle** : YES SON GET IN THERE 

 

**Dandy pika** : okay Brit 

(Seen)

 

**Minnie — > jinnie **

 

**Minnie** : yes actually, I would like this to be a date if you want to 

 

**Jinnie** : oh shit sorry I didn’t know how to respond cause I do want it to be a date 

 

**Minnie** : sthfedhyyesehnfebgeydstg really!!!!!!!!

 

**Jinnie** : *googles seungmin has stopped working*

Google: put it in rice

 

**Minnie** : SHUT IT, I DIDNT THINK YOU WOULD SAY YES 

 

**Jinnie** : we’ve flirted for months- 

 

**Minnie** : yeah but still I’m dumbo 🐘 

 

**Jinnie** : there’s a small problem tho 

 

**Minnie** : oh

**Minnie** : sort of same 

 

**Jinnie** : say it at the same time 

 

**Minnie** : I want innie to come 

 

**Jinnie** : I want innie to come 

**Jinnie** :  😧

 

**Minnie** : w-well that was a twist nobody expected 

 

**Jinnie** : okay well I’ll text innie real quick 

 

**Minnie** : this is crazy 

 

**Jinnie** : I’ll let you know, two secs babes 

 

**Minnie** : BABES I-

 

 **Jinnie** : Google: have you tried turning your seungminnie on and off again 

 **Jinnie** : I’ll turn you on for sure 

**Jinnie** : ;) 

 

 **Minnie** : oh my god it hasn’t even been one date yet, Jesus 

 

 **Jinnie** : what can I say? I’m a bold guy 

 

**Minnie** : Hwang hyunjin, you will be the death of me 

(Delivered) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess we’re gonna have to wait till next time to see what happens ;)


	13. Date tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So it can be, my sweet princess” 
> 
> “IM YOUR QUEEN”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see, I’ve had this in my drafts and I just can’t become happy with the end of this chapter. My pacing is all over the place, just saying that the next chapter will most likely be triggering, but this one should be fine. Happy spooky month

** (10:47am) INfant —> outJIN  **

 

**outJIN** : hey innie I’ve got something to ask 

 

**INfant** : awaking a man from his restful slumber? Not your smartest move sire

 

**outJIN** : it’s important 

 

**INfant** : just messing, go on tell me 

 

**outJIN** : wellllllll basically me and seungmin are going on a date 

 

**INfant** : oh 

**INfant** : congrats hyung 

 

**outJIN** : but that’s not all, we were sorta wondering if you maybe wanna come with 

 

**INfant** : I can’t crash your date like that Jinnie 

 

**outJIN** : no no no, as in YOU also be our date. A three way date 

 

**INfant** : what- 

**INfant** : I didn’t think you even like me like that??

 

**outJIN** : don’t be ridiculous, of course I like you!! 

 

**INfant** : wkbnwaubwma okay I’ll come, let me just get ready real quick!! I’ll run round soon 

 

**outJIN** : okay innie see you soon ;) 

(Delivered) 

 

** (10:51am) jinnie —> Minnie  **

 

**Jinnie** : HE SAID YES 

 

**Minnie** : FR FR???? OMG! See you both soon Then. 

 

**Jinnie** : yeah!! We can tell the gc later 

 

**Minnie** : I mean I’ve already told jisung but he’s my bestie, my hoe, my brother fromanother mother, my bread to my butter

 

**Jinnie** : “my bread to my butter” butter goes on top, and you are certainly not a top 

 

**Minnie** : no need to attack me like that luv 

**Minnie** : the point is, he won’t tell anyone 

 

**Jinnie** : okay good, hope not. See you soon 

(Seen) 

 

** (10:56am) Homies from a different zonie  **

 

**Squirrel** : HYUNJIN, SEUNGMIN AND JEONGIN DATE 

 

**seo farm** : WHAT!!

 

**Squirrel** : Yk what, I’ll explain later, I’m taking care of my baby 

 

** Jinnie  ** 😍 : Han jisung you rat 

** Jinnie  ** 😍 : “mY bReAd, To My BuTtEr” 

** Jinnie  ** 😍 : also tell minho to get better or I will fight him 

 

**Squirrel** : you fight him and I will demolish your lively hood 

 

**Seo farm** : wild 

 

**Meme Lixa** : BINNIE!!!

 

**Seo farm** : LIXIE 

 

** Jinnie  ** 😍 : gay 

 

**Seo farm** : you’ve got a date waiting for you 

 

 

**Jinnie**  😍 : waiting for him to get changed before we get innie. Whatever, later losers  😘

 

**Seo farm** : ANYWAY LIXIE I MISSED YOU 

 

**Meme lixa** : we saw each other a few days ago 

 

**Seo farm** : stillllllll, in your next free period can we meet in the library

 

**Meme lixa** : ofc!! I’ll see you then bub 

 

**Seo farm** : have fun in lesson!

 

**Aussie dad** : woah woah woah, that’s my Australian son, what you doing? What’s happening? Are you two an ITEM????????

 

**Seo farm** : what no? We just got rly rly close recently 

 

**Aussie dad** : sounds fake but okay, I’ll interview you about this later, I haven’t spoken to woojin in a while and ion know where he is.

 

**Seo farm** : tell me if you find him 

 

**Aussie dad** : you think he’s okay? 

 

**Seo farm** : ofc he is

 

**Squirrel** : okay I’m putting this gc on mute, whilst I take care of baby min

 

**Aussie dad** : tell the prince go get better soon 

 

**Squirrel** : will do daddy 

(Delivered) 

 

 

 

Jisung put his phone down smiling to himself about his ending comment, and looked over at minho. The sick boy was lying on the couch, Soonie curled up on his lap as he ran his hands through her fur, she gently purred. 

 

Jisung crawled next to minho and lay there with him, “channie called you his prince, you are a prince, you look like one. You’re perfect, my perfect prince”. Minho laughed softly at that, staring back at jisung as a soft pink dusted his cheeks. “Well In that case, you’re my princess then” 

“I’m actually the queen, but go off I guess” the squirrel like boy quipped back.

Min opened his mouth to say something back, when a harsh cough racked through his body, immediately making jisung get up on edge. 

 

Once the coughing fit was over, jisungs eyes were full of worried tears “I just don’t get why you couldn’t have told me you were sick, I was so worried for you” sungie asked, his eyes wide and glossy

“Come on sung, it’s only a cold, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal” minho lifted himself off the couch “yeah well it is a big deal! I don’t care if it’s the smallest thing in the world, I want to know if you’re not okay! I really like you minho, we both know that! It’s not fair” at this point the tears has escaped his eyes. 

 

Minho brought the sobbing boy into his chest and pulled them both down on to the sofa.

“Okay I promise I’ll let you know if ANYTHING is wrong from now on. Okay?” Jisung just slowly nodded his head, his crying had stopped, nothing more than sniffles now. 

 

They stare at eachother for a few moments, noticing that they were so much closer than previously, their faces only inches apart. jisung slowly moves forward and closes the gap. Their lips move in sink, until Minho finally pulls away “jisung! You’ll get sick” 

 

“Well at least I’ll spend more time with you then” jisung added with a wink, minho couldn’t help but smirk at that. “You know sung, I was thinking about it, why don’t we have 5 dates. We can decide at the end if we want to continue, or if we think the commitment is too much. We don’t have to if you don’t want to of course, but I really really like you sungie. A lot a lot.” He had to take in a breath after that small speech of confession. “The sickness made you even smarter. This can be our first date, my prince” 

 

“So it can be, my sweet princess” 

 

“IM YOUR QUEEN” 

 

they spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching Disney movies. And if jisung just so happened to get sick, neither of them mentioned it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your comments :)


	14. Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings wrong with woojin, Minho and jisung talk some things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back, this chapter has only a tiny bit of texting and it’s mainly interaction between jisung and Minho. 
> 
> Trigger warning/ JISUNG HAS A PANIC ATTACK ⚠️ 
> 
> And other warning/ there’s hints towards some smut at the very end, but nothing happens

**(1:36pm) Channie — >** **wooj**

 

**Channie:** babes where are you, I went to your work and you weren’t there, I know you don’t have any classes and you’re not in the library, I went to the dorm and it was locked, and my key for it hasn’t been cut yet so I can’t get it 

**Channie:** please text me back, I just need to make sure you’re okay since I haven’t heard from you in a day 

(Delivered)

 

( **3:02)1racha + 1racha + 1racha =3racha**

 

**Bro Chris:** guys woojin hasn’t answered, it’s been a day. I know you’ve all told me to calm down and it’s not that deep, but I’m pretty sure he’s not okay. He doesn’t go hours without replying, let alone a day, I can’t find him, what the fuck do I do 

 

**Bro bin:** okay it’s going to be okay, look I’mfriends with the landlords son, I’ll just ask his dad to open the room for you, come round mine and then We can get going. 

 

**Bro Chris:** you’re a life saver thank you so much binnie 

 

**Bro sung:** I would come round too but me and min are still sick, tell us if everything is okay, really sorry :( 

 

**Bro Chris:** yeah don’t worry sung, we’ll tell you everything 

 

(Seen) 

 

Jisung put down his phone, a pang of guilt still in his chest, and turned to nuzzle into minhos chest. Small snores were coming from the older boy, and jisung would have combusted right there and then if he weren’t scared to wake him. 

“Damn you’re so beautiful, I’m sorry I can’t be better” jisung whispered, he felt bad, Like really bad. He knew that he was most likely overreacting, but that didn’t stop his eyes from shining with tears. The five date idea that Minho said, was a great call and jisung had admitted that he was excited, but he didn’t know if it would actually fix anything with their messy relationship thing, let alone jisungs internal battles about his his self worth. They would have to talk about it sooner rather than later. A few silent tears slipped out, everything was so confusing. 

 

“Checking me out are we?” Jisung jumped at the sleepy voice that came from beside ehim. Not trusting his voice, he just dived his head into the crook of minhos neck and shook his head. A hum of content came from the dancer as he stroked his hand through the squirrel boys blue hair, he was just about to close his eyes when he heard a sniffle come from jisung. Immediately he jumped back, pulling jisung by surprise with him. 

 

“What’s wrong bubs? Why are you crying” min asked in confusion 

 

“Nothing, it’s just allergies” he lied back, jisung is an awful liar.

 

“Don’t lie, Talk to me princess, you need to tell me so I can help” 

 

“I-it’s just at the sleepover the other day and I started crying and we got into the argument and I was acting like a bitch, I haven’t stopped thinking about it. I’m sorry, we can’t be together I’m too fucked up. It hurts so much minho, so so much, there’s always gonna be someone more talented, nicer, smarter, prettier than me...What’s the point in spending 5 dates on me, so much time on me? Just for you to find out how truly awful I am, and then feel tied to me because let’s face it minho, I need saving, I’m n-nothing more than a charity case!” By now jisung was crying so hard he couldn’t really breathe, tears just kept streaming as his body shook in minhos arms. 

 

Jisung felt like his throat was closing up, as if someone was sitting on his chest and scratching at his neck, he thought he was dying, no screams were leaving his mouth, it felt like hours but it can’t have even more than 30 seconds.

 

The older boys eyes widened when he saw the state of the crying boy and leaped into action once he realised I what was going on; Luckily Minho knew roughly what to do, he had seen his dad help his mum through them when he was younger. 

 

“Come on kitten, I need you to breathe, follow my breathing. You’re having a panic attack, it will go soon. You’re safe, you’re loved, you’re wanted. Breathe in” jisung kept eye contact with Minho, and tried to mimic what minho was doing, after about 10 minutes the pressure on his chest eased off and jisungs breathing had slowed down. The tears kept coming, but no where near as heavy as before. Once jisung seemed good again, Minho ran to get him some water and then started to speak before jisung could work himself up again, “Han jisung listen to me, in my eyes no one is funnier, more talented, prettier, nicer or smarter than you. You’re who I want, I want jisung, I want the little squirrel boy who loves music, anime, Disney films, cuddles, his friends, his passions, and I welcome all of the things you see as flaws. I don’t mind how long i need to wait for you, I don’t mind if you need help with anything, I’m going to be here for you. I love you” jisung started back, completely in awe.

 

“Minho, I love you. I’ll do everything I can to work things out with you.” 

 

“Thank you petal” 

 

As much as jisung hates to admit it at a time like this, that one pet name went straight down his body. He blushed hard. 

“Min i... could you call me that again” 

 

Minho smirked, realising what he meant “awe does my pretty little petal like that name. It’s true, you’re my petal, my princess, my kitty. Cutie” he teased 

 

Sungie couldn’t help himself, he leapt forward And connected their lips. And what happened for the rest of the day, were some similar events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh would you like a smut chapter 😳 because I’m prolly gonna write a whole smut fic between min and jisung soon as well. Also we will find out about woojin soon and it’s sad :(


	15. Woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and changbin go and check up on woojin, they’re not happy with what they find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️T//W THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REFERENCES TO DIETS AND COULD IMPLIES EATING DISORDERS Stay safe baby’s⚠️  
> This chapter is very much a plot builder. It’s not funny, because it deals with some more serious issues and yeah, but hopefully by next chapter maybe, or definitely the chapter after, we will be back on that funny roll with pure ships and crack.

** (3:32pm) CRISPtopher—> changBEAN **

 

 

**CRISPtopher:** alright I’m downstairs and waiting by your car

 

**ChangBEAN:** okay, coming down now

(Seen)

 

Chan stood by the car, his body shaking slightly with nerves. He was tempted to text Changbin again and tell him to hurry up, but then realised he had to walk down all the flights of stairs, and the last thing he wants is an annoyed Changbin. 

 

“Hey Channie, lets go” the smaller rapper called as he ran up to the car, he sounded a bit out of breath.

 

The car ride was mostly silent, except for Chan asking about how long it would take to get there. 

 

** (3:45pm) Channie —> wooj  **

 

**Channie:** okay me and binnie are nearly at yours 

**Channie:** okay we are at the complex now, I hope you’re seeing these.

 

**Wooj:** chan it’s ookay promis 

 

**Channie:** omg thank fuck you’re typing, we’re just getting the key from the landlord, we will be there in just a minute baby, I know somethings wrong 

(Delivered) 

 

The landlord gave over the key to woojins apartment, luckily he was really chill about it. Him and changbin started running up the stairs, he knew something was wrong, he could feel it. 

 

They pushed open the door, paper was scattered all over the floor, the room was boiling, the thermostat had been turned up way more than normal. 

 

“Woojin it’s us, you okay babes?” chan called out, they both heard a groan come from woojins bathroom, they made their way over and saw the oldest boy sprawled out across the floor, his body shaking and his eyes partly closed. Guilt and sadness overcame chan, he knew he should have come earlier, but he didn’t. 

 

“Oh wooj what happened, baby can you hear and see me? you’re okay now, I’ve got you” chan whispered as he clung onto the taller boy, he couldn’t help but realise how skinny he seemed.

 

“Channie, hurts” it didn’t seem like woojin was able to form proper sentences, slipping in and out of consciousness. 

 

“I know, Changbin call the ambulance, tell them he’s skinny, cold and only slightly awake”

 

“Okay they said they’ll be here as soon as possible”The rapper replied, worry was evident in his tone.

 

Chan quickly went and got some water and a blanket for woojin, he didn’t understand why the boy was so freezing. 

 

Suddenly chan remembered woojin mentioning something like this happening before, back when he was 15 and part of some modelling agency. It dawned upon him that maybe the older boy had gone back to those ways.

 

“Jinnie, is this something to do with the modelling. You need to tell me if it is, we can tell the doctor and it’ll make more sense. Please, do this for me?” Chans voice got more and more desperate, luckily woojin was able to drink the water, the ambulance should be there any minute.

 

“Yeahhh but o-only one time, okay” woojin was slurring his words, but at least chan knew what was going on a bit more now. He decided to just hug the frail boy until the medics came. Changbin stood there confused, but decided he would just ask chan about it later.

 

“OKAY THEY’RE HERE” Changbin shouted as he opened the door for the medical team to rush in, they were muttering to eachother when they got to woojin, mostly about how weak he looked. They moved him out the complex and into the ambulance, chan and changbin hopping in afterwards. 

 

Chan just sat there staring at his boyfriend as one of the nurses started connecting tubes for a better oxygen supply. Woojin was pretty much unconscious, chan couldn’t imagine how awful it must be for him and let a few tears fall.

 

** (4:30pm) baby binnie —> FunkyFrecks **

 

**Baby binnie:** me and chan are in the ambulance with woojin now

 

**FunkyFrecks:** omg is he okay? What happened???

 

**Baby binnie:** we got there and the whole place was a mess, very un-woojin like. And he was on the floor and was in pain. Chan mentioned something about modelling???

 

**FunkyFrecks:** oh yeah I think woojin might have mentioned something about him being a model when he was younger. Idk tho, he said he had to stop 

 

**Baby binnie:** I’m assuming it’s some training he puts himself through, maybe like a diet? Idk tho, the doctors said he will be okay eventually, when I get to the hospital I’m gonna leave After a while to let chan and woojin talk when wooj can

 

**FunkyFrecks:** okay bub, idk why he would take up a modelling gig after he said last time went bad. But I guess we’ll just find out. And yeah good idea, do you want me to come round yours? I’m sure you’re a bit stressed 

 

**Baby binnie:** yeah that would actually be really nice, I’ll call you when I’m leaving and everything  ❤️

 

**FunkyFrecks:** okay, tell woojin I send my love  ❤️

(Seen) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rly hate this chapter but I sort of need it to build stuff. Ion know if I’ll do another thing like this or not, but I want to keep it chatfic mostly now because I hate writing loads of dialogue stuff outside of chat fic style


	16. Catch them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirtle: And I wish I could have made the joke about balls, but we all are disappointed sometimes
> 
> *we get updated on the woojin situation, but there’s also some crack and fluff in there*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Mention of eating disorder⚠️
> 
> In no way by adding crack am I trying to dismiss the issues that I’ve written woojin to face in this chapter, I just feel like it would be quite a heavy thing to read and I don’t want people getting overly upset about it, I will come back to his issues at a later date, stay safe babies <3

** (6:23pm) baby binnie —> FunkyFrecks  **

 

**Baby binnie:** okay I’m going back to the dorm now. The cell reception here is utter shite. But Chan is gonna stay at the hospital over night with woojin because of the shit that happened. Chan is gonna message the gc tomorrow cuz woojin is resting and they’re gonna talk when he wakes up. 

 

**FunkyFrecks:** okay, I hope all is well. I’ll make my way over to the dorm now, I bought ice cream :)

 

**Baby binnie:** yeah the nurses said they’re happy we went otherwise he’d have been too dehydrated and in a lot more pain than he already is in.

**Baby binnie:** aw you’re the best, I’ll see you soon

(seen)

 

When Changbin got back to the dorm, he found Felix curled up in blankets on the sofa, playing some game on his phone. He looked so tiny and cute, Changbin wished he could run up to him and give him kisses and love, but the last thing he wanted was to get rejected and then ruin their friendship, he’d just wait it out a bit longer. “Hey Lixie” the dark haired boy said as he went and laid on top of Felix.

 

“Hiya binnie, are you okay? I bought ramen for dinner and then ice cream” Felix was worried, it was easy to tell. But it was just so sweet that he thought to buy food and everything.

 

“God, what would I do without you” they both laughed as Felix wrapped his legs round Changbin, essentially trapping him, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

 

They ended up taking about everything that happened today, as Felix gave him a massage. They ate ramen and watched some Kdrama that they got way too emerged in, by the time they got to episode five, it was too late for Felix to go home. Felix ended up staying and sleeping in changbins bed, whilst the shorter boy slept on the sofa. He didn’t mind though, as long as Felix was happy, he was happy. 

 

**(7:06am) Homies from a different zonie**

 

**Squirrel:** update on woojin? Is he okay? Woojin, are you okay? 

 

**Dandy lion:** yeah we’re all worried, Felix said Chan is with him.

 

** Jinnie  😍 ** **:** _@Aussie dad_  

 

**Aussie dad:** hey guys, woojin is fine. He had a modelling gig thing and because the agency he was doing it for are little bitches who I despise with every inch of my soul, they said he had to lose weight or they won’t pay him. 

 

**Squirrel:** that’s bullshit wtf!!!

 

**Aussie dad:** yep I know, and he couldn’t even say no because apparently the fine print on the contract said he has to do the photo shoot. It’s the same agency he used to work with,so basically woojin ended up practically not eating anything for 3 days, and it lead to him basically being unable to move because he had zero energy. So yeah, there’s the catch up on my babies health.

 

**Meanhoe:** that’s got to be illegal what the actual fuck? They could have caused him permanent damage 

 

**Whippedt:** I’ll be fine. I used to do it a lot when I was younger but it never turned out THIS badly. I don’t eat that much as it is, so I guess I didn’t notice it was causing me so many problems. I’m sorry for scaring you all :( 

 

**Aussie dad:** baby :( 

**Aussie dad:** and yeah I think it is illegal, but they’ve found some loop hole

 

**Meme Lixa:** wooj you’ve gotta eat more for us alright? And you’re not doing that photo shoot, understand? 

 

**Whippedt:** yes dad 

 

**Meme Lixa:** no I’m being serious

 

**Whippedt:** I know, sorry. I just couldn’t rly see it as that big of a deal 

 

**Baby:** I just read that chat, of course it’s a big deal!!! What if something worse happened? What then? 

 

**Whippedt:** I am really sorry. Trust me chan has been ranting at me about it for a few hours now. I’m also not doing the photo shoot 

 

**Aussie dad:** yeah I gave them a piece of my mind 

 

**Whippedt:** a scary sight, sort of cute though. 

 

**Seo farm:** so basically, we find out the agency from chan and we strike at dawn??

 

** Jinnie  😍 ** **:** sounds good 

 

**Squirrel:** get your royal horses and start riding them to the company 

 

**Meanhoe:** I will be being pulled by my herd of cats

 

**Whippedt:** love you guys 

 

**Meanhoe:** love you too 

 

**Squirrel:** (* ≧∀≦ *) 

 

_Squirrel changed ‘meanhoe’ to ‘catmum_ ’

 

**Squirrel:** sorry, felt like meanhoe wasn’t fair

 

**Catmum:** 🥺

 

**Seo farm:** not to be cheesy, but literally talk to us anytime tho wooj okay? We will help you 

 

**Whippedt:** I appreciate that, thank you. 

 

** Jinnie  😍 ** **:** and that’s on family 

 

(Seen)

 

Chan turned to woojin, “wooj, maybe you could see someone if you keep extreme dieting, I’ve noticed you’ve lost a lot of weight before this whole thing” 

 

“Yeah maybe babes, I’m fine though, honest” chan decided not to press it anymore, he’d bring it up next time he was worried. 

 

** (8:46am) dandy pika —> squirtle  **

 

**Squirtle:** Okay before this whole palaza happened, I never found out how your date went 

 

**Dandy pika:** Not my fault you don’t have time for your best friend in the world  😔✋

 

**Squirtle:** IVE BEEN SICK! HWAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME YOUNG BROTHER 

 

 **Dandy pika:** bitch!!! I know you caught that shit from Minho, and you’re gonna also have to explain how you did that, aren’t you supposed to be holy

 

**Squirtle:** I told jesus to please look away, but your date first then my little uh whatever it was with Minho 

 

**Dandy pika:** Ugh fine 

**Dandy pika:** It was actually really great, we got boba and we all Payed for each other’s which I thought was cute 

 

**Squirtle:** Right seungmin, my old pal; you could have just bought your own- 

 

**Dandy pika:** Sorry jisung, my partner in crime, shut your mouth because this is romance at the peak of it’s existence. If you’re not buying your date tea with balls in it, then what’s the point 

**Dandy pika:** And don’t make a joke about what I just said 

 

**Squirtle:** God you’ve got to ruin my joyous occasion! Let me just make fun of the fact you said balls 

 

**Dandy pika:** You’re a literal 4 year old 

 

**Squirtle:** Appa 

 

**Dandy pika:** Koreaboo 

 

**Squirtle:** SEUNGMIN PLEASE, IM KOREAN

 

**Dandy pika:** Don’t want to hear it. 

**Dandy pika:** ANYWAYS

 

**Squirtle:** *anygays

 

**Dandy pika:** ANYGAYS

**Dandy pika:** We then went round town a little and got ice cream mochi from the stall. And then we went back to hyunjins dorm and just watched a movie and cuddled a bit. We may have had a little kiss  😳

 

**Squirtle:** Wow, that’s surprisingly very cute 

**Squirtle:** wait wtf you kissed??? Does that mean you’re idk dating? Together? 

 

**Dandy pika:** What can I say, I’m a cute person 

**Dandy pika:** yeah! Idk tbh we didn’t rly talk about it, sort of just happened. It’s not that big of a deal tho, we already had that very close touchy relationship with eachother, I’ll talk to them about stuff later and what we’re gonna do  🤷‍♂️

 

**Squirtle:** Wouldn’t go that far, but nice try my buddy 

**Squirtle:** damn that’s lit, get your mans

 

**Dandy pika:** Whatever B I T C H 

**Dandy pika:** oh I will, don’t you worry dear chum

**Dandy pika:** So Minho 

 

**Squirtle:** Haha what if I told you we did some uh....stuff haha  😦

 

**Dandy pika:** YOU KISSED MIMHO??

 

**Squirtle:** Yes I kissed mimho, Minho was pretty upset about it tho 

 

**Dandy pika:** SORRY I CANT SPELL, CLOWN ME SOME MORE WHY DONT YOU!!

 

**Squirtle:** Gladly, but It would take too long, I’m a busy man. But we did a bit more than kiss 

 

**Dandy pika:** I wish I could go back to 30 seconds ago when I didn’t know about your weird sex life 

 

**Squirtle:** And I wish I could have made the joke about balls, but we all are disappointed sometimes

 

**Dandy pika:** Shut up then and come round and watch anime and tell me about your sex life

 

**Squirtle:** Be round in 5 

(Seen) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated 😙
> 
> Also wow look I uploaded two days in a row!!


End file.
